Return of the Greatest Imperialist
by Hittocere
Summary: After the fight with Saito the group has become aware of Kenshin’s true strength and inner nature. The strength of the strongest manslayer of the revolution, something that no one should provoke, lest it bring about chaos... R&R 2Endings Revision underwa
1. Act I Battosai & Rurouni

Rurouni Kenshin: Return of the Greatest Imperialist

Main Characters- Himura Kenshin & Himura Battosai

Revised Summary- After the fight with Hajime Saito the group has become aware of Kenshin's true strength and inner nature. The strength of the strongest manslayer of the revolution, something that no one should provoke, lest it bring about the chaos and uproar of the revolution. Then there's the places that people shouldn't go. Will Kenshin and the gang make it through an OC's wrath? Or will they be trapped in a forest of death forever. Review if you would please, this chap has been revised.

_Italics refer to the voice in your head, like a split personality_

'One quotation on each side of the content refers to the other side of the personality or the character's thoughts.'

Disclamer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, I wish I did.

Acts Chapters

**Act I. Battosai and Rurouni**

"Kenshin… Are you okay?" Kaoru asked, she and Yahiko stopped practicing to look back at the crimson haired samurai. Kenshin was looking up in to the sky his expression was nearly blank.

"Yeah, you even stopped washing the same shirt over again even," Yahiko had felt compelled to yell this at him. Kenshin looked at him with his sad smile, Yahiko gave himself a guilt trip upon seeing it. How could he have known why Kenshin smiled all the time? It wasn't really something you go up and randomly ask your depressed idol.

"Miss Kaoru?" she looked at him, admiring his smile but she could see it was phony, "I finished the washing laundry after I hang it all I'm going for a walk." Kaoru nodded, it was all she could do to keep for asking why he was so sad and uneasy.

"Yahiko, let's continue at the shrine. If Sano comes tell him where we are please Kenshin," Kenshin nodded as he started hanging the laundry on its wire cable, he didn't say anymore on the matter. The two them left leaving Kenshin to the laundry, as soon as the gate was shut he stood up with his hand on the sakabato hilt. He knew someone was there, he had felt their presence just a little while ago. It was small, but it was very dark chi.

"Come out, I know you're here Saito," Kenshin said in a cold tone, the tall gangly policeman with the face of a wolf stepped out from the shadows.

"Wise choice Battosai, I didn't think you get them to leave so easily," Saito replied, his narrow eyes locked on Kenshin. He was ready to draw his katana, Kenshin pushed his blade barely out of the sheath with his thumb. Ready to draw at the shortest notice.

"What do you want Saito?" he asked bluntly, Saito spat at the ground.

"To finish our match of course Battosai, are you ready?" the Wolf said, Kenshin drew his blade and glared at him from his position. If Saito moved even one centimeter he would strike, the stalemate lasted until there was a loud obnoxious knock at the dojo entrance. The two of them had their eyes locked on one another until the door flew open.

"Kenshin!" that was Sanosuke's voice; Saito disappeared into the shadows again. Sanosuke slammed the door equally loudly as the wolf had left. Kenshin sheathed his blade and finished up the laundry unamused by his rude guests.

Saito was gone for now, but why would he come for Kenshin now in the middle of the day when everyone was rushing past the dojo? Sanosuke had stepped into the dojo looking extremely suspicious. He had felt the chi as well and had come to check on Kenshin. That and he wanted to mooch some food off Kaoru for lunch. He looked over to where the wolf had just been hiding, then back to Kenshin. He noted that Kenshin's sword was on his belt while he was hanging laundry. That in its self was odd.

"Hey Sano, Miss Kaoru and Yahiko are at the shrine training," Kenshin said quietly, Sanosuke could see Kenshin's nerves relax as he walked closer, Sanosuke knew something was up because his loud entrances never had that reaction before. Kenshin continued hanging up laundry even though Sanosuke had seen through his efforts to calm down.

"Someone was just here… Who?" Sanosuke asked. Kenshin started to hang the last piece up, "who was here Kenshin? Who had you so tense?"

"Sano do not try to fight the Wolf of Mibu, you may not survive your next encounter with him…" Kenshin warned as he turned around, his eyes were exceedingly narrow, "Saito is not a person you want to fight, he's one person you should run from." Kenshin tucked his arms in his sleeves and walked right out of the dojo. He shut the doors behind him harshly indicating his displeasure at the questions. That left Sanosuke in the dojo alone. He stood dumbstruck as the familiar sound of the Rurouni's shoes scrapping the road faded away…

Kenshin was not defiantly not ready, for ten years he had staved off the other side of his personality. Despite the people like Saito and the psycho Ji-ne who tried their damnedest to get him back to his old ways. Saito unfortunately was semi successful; his self control over the Battosai was dwindling… The Battosai was starting to fight back again, each day the urges became stronger, he had used up a lot of self control a few hours ago to keep the Battosai from truly emerging to finish the match with Saito. Two times already he had let the Battosai win, but he could afford to do that again. What if next time he couldn't regain control? What would happen to Kaoru and the others if he didn't? Would the Battosai within slay them mercilessly? Or would they just share the same fate as Tomoe as they die trying to protect him from his enemies?

Either choice meant he was running out of time and options. On one hand he could let the Battosai win on purpose and deal with it later after he had enough energy to contest him, and on the other hand was being in another near death battle and while he was distracted the Battosai might take over. Both of his choices frightened him… Letting the Battosai roam Tokyo for a day was not in the Rurouni's interests, he had a vow to keep whether the Battosai liked it or not.

Kenshin wandered to the riverbank where Ji-ne had kidnapped Kaoru and the Battosai had influenced him for the first time in ten years. He sat down on the very log he had before and breathed a sigh of relief that Ji-ne had killed himself. His vague expression didn't reveal a single thing to anyone who might have passed by, but he was started to remember something. It was a young girl's face her own features as pale as his own; her dark midnight hairs in magenta ribbon and deep brown eyes that concealed such misery. She was thin and petite as anyone he had ever seen, the innocent girl he had once known over thirteen years ago.

He was just about to be swallowed into himself when he heard Kaoru's gentle voice. It was soft and scared, but strangely comforting despite her uneasiness. He was torn from his memories with a fury of lights and sounds, making him almost dizzy in the process. Kaoru was standing in front of him next to Yahiko. The two of them were staring at him in an odd fashion, they were looking directly at his face too, not at anything else. Kaoru's was a look of worry, while Yahiko went pale as if he'd seen a ghost he almost considered hiding behind his Raccoon instructor.

"Kenshin are you alright? You look like you have something troubling you," Kaoru said as she sat down beside him, her bright sapphire eyes full of worry.

"Kenshin how long are you going to glare like that?" Yahiko asked, his voice was very shakey. Kenshin blinked and sat up, he looked over at stream that ran in front of them. He looked into it to see the other side of his personality. The Battosai's golden eyes were staring straight back at him, the glare enough was enough to scare everyone on the bridge and more.

"I should have known…" Kenshin muttered under his breath, the words were chilling enough to scare the bravest men. His vision alone would have made most wet themselves. He closed his eyes to sense where Kaoru was and walked over to her. He sat down next her without a word, still lost in his thoughts from before. He was going to have to let him out sooner or later at this rate. He figured that by sunset he would have enough strength to push the Battosai back into his dark prison in the depths of their soul.

"Should have known what? Kenshin what's wrong with you, you've been acting so distant from us lately. Why… Is something wrong?" she asked, still Kenshin did not open his eyes.

"There is no time to explain. I cannot contain him any longer without jeopardizing my vow not to kill," Kenshin told them quietly, his words soft and slightly warmer than before, "I cannot keep him from taking over, you need to run before the Battosai emerges."

"Before the Battosai—" Kaoru cut off Yahiko.

"Emerges? I thought you were the Battosai," Kaoru barely finished her sentence when her friend's eyes opened again. The eyes however that appeared were the same as before, a hardened paralyzing gold. The warmth slowly disappeared as the gold deepened. The glossy eyes showed no emotion other than hate, Yahiko took off for the dojo out of fear, Kaoru nearly stopped breathing at the sight of his eyes.

"Run, please…" Kenshin begged as he fell forward, his eyes still open. Kaoru put a hand on his back and leaned forward, she felt his harsh breathing dissipate to long deep breaths that slowed to normal. He sat back up, his muscles tensing automatically, Kaoru jumped to the side as he looked straight into her eyes with pure chaos.

"You… you're the cry baby from that dojo. He must have warned you to run, just how foolish are you girl?" the voice that came from Kenshin was not his the one from before, but much older and colder than normal, "he warns you and you still don't listen to him. You are much more stubborn than the fool gave you credit for, but your own foolishness will be the end of you Kaoru." He stood up stiffly, he flexed his arm outwards to see how stiff it was. After which he retied his hair higher up so it was out of his face. She had to admit it made him that much more handsome.

"What have you done to Kenshin you blood thirsty monster?!?" she said trying to glare at him, but his normal look was enough to disperse her fiercest glare, "just what are you?"

"I haven't done anything you stupid girl. He just faded letting me breathe a little, which means I can have some fun no … that is since he doesn't have the energy to fend me off," the Battosai smiled dangerously, "you have until sunset to convince me why I shouldn't kill you."

"Far enough, you have until then to decide, but if you do I'll tell Hajime Saito tell him your weakness," Kaoru bluffed coldly, 'even though I don't know his weakness… Only the Rurouni knows, and I can't ask him now.' Good thing she had a terrific poker face or she might have had a serious problem. The Battosai flinched, he hated Hajime Saito the leader of the third squad of Shinsengumi a lot, but he was starting to hate this girl more. She knew more about the Rurouni than he thought; she must have figured it out during the battle with Jin-e Udo.

"You have no idea what type of hell you got yourself into when you invited him to stay with you that day," the Battosai's eyes narrowed, he had a feeling that she didn't know about their past yet. Nor did he really intend on telling her about his greatest mistake of all time, but like she wouldn't cry for him anyways… He felt the Rurouni side tugging at him, he retreated to their mind annoyed.

'What the hell do you want now pest?' the Battosai glared. The Rurouni looked at the stream then at the Battosai.

_Don't tell her and I won't suppress you right away… She has no reason about that, tell her one word and I'll make this you last hours in the sunlight. _The Rurouni threatened, he knew Kaoru was bluffing, he could tell, but he wasn't about to let the Battosai know. Between them there would be no topic of greater hostility then Tomoe. The Battosai felt the girl pulling their sleeve; he felt the liquid run down his arm as she cried. _Give me your word Battosai, or you shall never see the world let alone the sun again. Ever._

'Why should I?' the Battosai inquired, the Rurouni looked through their blank eyes, 'the girl, you just don't want her to know what a monster we truly are… Is she really that important to you pest?' The Battosai was tired of compromising with the Rurouni, he was far too careful. Then again there was the Tomoe incident where they had both let their guard down, and it had cost them dearly. She was dead due to the Battosai and haunted them because of the Rurouni. He felt the arms of the Zanza the fighter for hire, as they were carried to the Kamiya dojo.

_Give me your word that you won't kill anyone or tell a soul about Tomoe._

'What if they ask?'

_I'll deal with that… Now do you swear to uphold my vow Battosai?_

'I don't see any choice with this sword you're carrying…'

_Swear Battosai! We don't have time for these stupid games._

'Not on my honor pest, but on the girl's life.'

_What? Why on Miss Kaoru's life?_

'If she dies I reserve the right to kill again, as for the incident… it shall be classified.'

_You still haven't answered me… Why?_

'If she dies that means I'd be in considerable trouble.'

_Fine… Just keep her safe and I won't complain, but try not to scare my friends anymore Battosai…_

'I'll try, you annoying pest, but I better get more time,' the Battosai thought. Finally no reply, that meant the Rurouni was content for now. That also meant he was free of his dark prison for longer than he figured.

**End of Act I. Battosai and Rurouni**


	2. Act II Shinjitsu no Battosai

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin... though most of us wish we did...

Act II. Shinjitsu no Battosai

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as the red haired Samurai stirred. Barely conscious, his little mishap with the wanderer had not let him in the best mood. He tired to let anger fall slightly as he sat up slowly, he felt the Kaoru touch his arm. He hardly opened one eye to see his environment; it was a room inside the dojo that he had fought against Saito in. The girl had a concerned look on her face and there was another girl standing on the other side of the door.

"Sir Ken's up? Good, I saw no reason why he would be out cold… Are his eyes still that goldish color from before?" the woman asked opening the dojo. Her long velvety black hair loose down her back.

"I don't know, he hasn't actually opened his eyes wide enough for me to see Megumi…" Kaoru confessed. Battosai had a feeling that the Rurouni had different colored eyes, but thankfully that problem could be minimized if he played the right cards.

"I'm fine Miss Kaoru," Battosai kept his eyes shut and smiled. He remembered the Rurouni saying Miss Kaoru, and it may have just paid off talking with him.

"Are you sure? You basically became the Battosai again even though there wasn't a fight. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Kaoru asked, there was a certain bit of caution to her question.

"I'm fine, excepted for this horrible headache," the Battosai's head did hurt, but why it did so would elude any doctor that examined him.

"Good, then you can do the laundry while Yahiko and I go to train at the Maekawa dojo," Kaoru relaxed, her hand was no longer touching his arm. She walked off to prepare, another set of footsteps could be heard following hers. The Battosai heard Megumi's footsteps walk in a different direction.

"Kenshin!" that was the Sanosuke's voice if the Battosai remember correctly, "I'm going to walk Megumi back to the clinic. I'll be back afterwards got it?"

"Got it Sano," with that everyone had left him alone in the dojo. It was a pleasant change for him.

He opened his gold eyes and then looked for their chi just to double check. There was no chi except that of a bird, which he had managed to frighten with his own. Battosai looked around the dojo. It far smaller than he had first thought, his first glance at it was during his battle when he knocked Saito through the wall. Although he hadn't actually seen that much of it anyway, just the courtyard through a hole the size of the Wolf. He went back to the room he had woken up in and grabbed the Sakabato that he despised so much.

"This is pitiful Rurouni…" the Battosai said, his voice was not as cold as before, 'you truly do have problems if you think this is place you could live peacefully.' There was no answer from the Rurouni, (he was probably sleeping as the Battosai often did in that state.)

The Battosai left the dojo after a little while, his golden eyes took the appearance of the Rurouni's softer ones. He jumped up onto a nearby rooftop and ran off towards the edge of town, towards the police station. As he passed like a shadow above the streets he saw Kaoru and Yahiko, only Kaoru looked up to see the shadow pass.

When he arrived he immediately scan the building for the Wolf's chi aura. The strongest chi was coming from the far side of the building. Battosai looked in the far window, the wolf sat at his desk reading reports. He felt the Battosai's chi aura from across the street, he wondered who could accomplish such a feat. He shuddered slightly, how could the Battosai produce such a powerful aura? Wasn't he just a pitiful Rurouni with a vow not to kill?

'Saito is here, and I think he's aware of my presence,' the Battosai thought, the Rurouni did not respond, 'brilliant, he's not responding. That means I can have a go at the wolf.' The Battosai didn't have to wait long after he walked behind the station for Saito to respond.

"Who are you and what have you done to the pest?" Saito asked, he unbuttoned the first button on his uniform.

"Do you mean that annoying Rurouni? Not sure, as for who am I… I am your opponent that is unless a certain Rurouni interferes. To be more precise I am the one you fought at the Kamiya Dojo on the eve of May 14," the Battosai's eyes narrowed. Saito almost grinned in delight, but decided to scowl just to further the battle's pleasantly unpleasant mood. Battosai took his Battojitsu stance; his sword sheath was out from his belt and the hilt of the Sakabato nearly touching his left knee.

"So this time there will be no one to stop our fight we started in the revolution. This is indeed worth skipping work for…" Saito countered the Battosai's stance with his own, the stance for the Gatotsu. His sword was almost parallel to the ground in his left hand with blade facing outward. He reclined slightly on his left foot with his right foot forward. There was a shriek of terror admitted from a nearby passerby that signaled for the start of the match.

The Battosai waited for Saito's Gatotsu to come into range when he started his assault. He used his sword to break away Saito's sword and with it he dispelled the trust, then he swung his sheath straight into Saito's left elbow. Saito moves with the strike from the sheath to prevent and ligament damage. Passerby gathered around, but kept their distance from the two samurai. Another passerby fainted at the sight of the two.

Battosai stands up unharmed except for a few rips on his right sleeve that show minor cuts inflicted by Saito's now shattered blade. Saito however was not as lucky, his left arm hung limply from his shoulder with blood flowing slightly from his elbow. The Battosai smiled wickedly, Saito grimaced with the pain from his elbow with bit at him so viciously. Saito sheathed what was left of his Katana and preceded back towards the police station.

"Where are you going? I thought it was the way of the Shinsengumi in a matter befitting samurai. Doesn't that mean that fleeing an enemy in front of you isn't an option?" the Battosai said in a mocking tone.

"That would be the case except for the fact that my opponent actually meant to kill me," Saito retorted, he scowl now reflected his pain, "besides the people here shouldn't see us kill to our own amusement."

"True, do you want to kill them first?" the crowd dispersed rather quickly at the Battosai's words.

"No we can let the cowards live for now. Besides it's too much paperwork… I don't want to anymore than I have too," Saito replied with a grin as evil as the Battosai's, " we shall have to finish this some other time Himura Battosai."

"Next time I'll take your head Wolf," Battosai replied dragging a bloody finger against his throat. The Battosai left after his statement and looked for a place to fix his wounds that wasn't near the inner portion of Tokyo. The truth was that Battosai hated the city, but he loved to cut down things that stood in his way. People in his way to what? Now if I told you that it wouldn't be a plot.

End of Act II. Shinjitsu no Battosai


	3. Act III Crimson Rain

Author's note: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, and I apologize for taking so long to update this... please review and some suggestions would be helpful.

Act III. Crimson Rain POV: Kamiya Kaoru

Word quickly spread through Tokyo about the match between Saito and the Battosai, but it was worded rather differently. Some rumors mentioned a demon slicing off a police Lieutenant's arm, others were truly vague on the people, but told of two former revolutionaries battling it out behind the station. The thing that had worried Kaoru the most was the rumor about the scarlet haired man with golden eyes that had threatened a crowd of people, that disturbed her after she thought about the shadow that had pasted her earlier. She noted that the laundry was not done and Kenshin was nowhere to be seen.

"Is Kenshin here?" Sanosuke asked. Sano was not the patient type; he wanted to slug Kenshin in the gut for leaving. Kaoru shook her head and sighed quietly.

"So maybe it was Kenshin in those rumors… After all how many people in this city have scarlet red hair?" Yahiko said as he started doing the laundry in Kenshin's steed.

"I don't like this at all," Kaoru replied, her face was flush as she thought it out, "that must be it! The person talking to us earlier wasn't Kenshin, but the Battosai! That would explain the rumors."

"Yea, but why would the Battosai threaten a crowd of people and not us?" Yahiko asked.

"I think the Kenshin we know asked him not to… Besides, he when to the trouble to fool me," Kaoru answered unsure as ever.

"Yeah right, are there two Kenshin's or something?" Sanosuke yelled. They all tensed up as they heard footsteps. Yahiko returned to doing the laundry, but he was paying more attention to Sanosuke and Kaoru's actions then before. The door slid open, in the doorway stood Chief Ukimura. Yahiko and the others relaxed instantly.

"Is he here?" Yukimura asked plainly, he was almost white.

"Define He, is, and here," Sanosuke replied smugly.

"Is Mr. Himura here at the Kamiya dojo?" the chief said, his face was becoming flush. Suddenly the dojo doors opened, and Kenshin walked in and turned around to shut the doors.

"Who's asking this time Yukimura?" was his response.

"Kenshin? Or is my theory correct," Kaoru asked, the Battosai turned around to reveal his golden eyes, "Battosai."

"You mean it really was you who fought with Lieutenant Fujita? You always seemed to hate violence Mr. Himura," the chief was half white and half red. The truth was right in front of him; it was Himura Battosai not the Rurouni Kenshin Himura.

"Are you here to nag me? I been nagged for the past hour by that blasted Rurouni, you can't imagine how stupid you seem compared to that annoying pacifist," he paused and hit skull lightly, "So if any of you even think about it I'll cut open your stomach, take out you guts and put them in a bowl. By the time I'm done you will wish you were dead."

"I take back what I said before about threatening the crowd and not us," Kaoru whispered to Sano.

"That is a fine way to greet someone, but might I suggest you don't anger the Rurouni who stays here," Yukimura was pale, but he held what little ground in the argument that he could.

'I should have killed the wolf, but the Rurouni was being such a pest that I stopped there,' the Battosai thought grimly. The Rurouni was awake and sunset was approaching far sooner than the Battosai had thought. 'If I don't fight off the Rurouni I'll be stuck inside for another ten years. I can't let that happen.'

"Himura Battosai, you are under arrest for assaulting a police officer," came a cry from outside the doors, "put your sword down and surrender. We have you surrounded, Yukimura are you through?"

"If it's a fight you want I'll surely give you one if you intend to try capturing me," the Battosai motioned to Kaoru to open the door. She opened it slowly to reveal about twenty-five policemen. A few of them backed up when Battosai lowered into his famous Battojitsu stance.

"Your resistance is futile Battosai, you'll never dodge all of their bullets," Yukimura said as he walked behind the ranks. He raised his hand, in response the gunmen aimed for the Battosai. When he dropped his hand to let the gunmen fire the Battosai unsheathed his sword. He hit them first with the dull edge then cut through the bullets that had been fired with the sharp side of his blade. In doing so he cut down the first rank of men, many of the gunman were sprawled out on the ground drowning in their own blood.

"HITEN MITSURUGI-RYU RYUSOSEN!" Kaoru and the others could only watch in horror as the Battosai cut down man after man, the once untainted Sakabato was now bloodstained. Kaoru dropped to her knees crying, the Battosai glared at the survivors to gloat that no one would ever defeat him using such trivial weapons as guns. Many of them fled, as the rain came the Battosai looked at Kaoru with the same eyes and expression as he had started with. The rain washed the crimson liquid down the street.

"You said that it was past him, that you didn't care that he had been a murderer," the Battosai walked towards her Sanosuke stepped in front of him, but Kaoru pushed Sanosuke aside, "Now that you seen the hell made by the assassin's sword… do you truly believe that you could live with someone who saw and or did that everyday during the revolution at an age younger than you?"

"I…" Kaoru ran towards him, "Even now that I see his nightmares brought to life I cannot truly comprehend the Hell that is created by the sword of a Hitokiri, but I would try if it meant that you and Kenshin would stay with us. That you would protects from the fate that just befell those men."

"I never could have thought that was what Kenshin hid from us, he hid such a dangerous method of protection from us," Yahiko managed to say through his fright.

"I really don't care about the past, that's what behind us. I even if you kill, even if you do… I would and will still stand behind you," Kaoru answered looking the former Hitokiri in the eyes, "as long as you are not killing women, children, or the incapacitated, I will stand by your side."

"Kaoru…" Yahiko stated, "but I thought…"

"Foolish one aren't you? I really don't care, no let me rephrase that… I don't give a damn about you even if that damn pacifist was your lover or something. My interests are purely my own, and staying here with you weaklings is not going to help my interests," the Battosai said calmly, " to add before I leave this hellhole, I will NOT hesitate to kill you if you get in my way."

"Is that all you have to say Battosai?" Yukimura was bleeding at the shoulder, he looked at the Battosai," You really are a demon's incarnation, aren't you?" The Battosai gave his a full view of his golden eyes, Yukimura was certain that there was blood behind his eyes. The Battosai struck him the butt of his sword.

"Battosai?" Kaoru asked, "what makes you so evil?" The Battosai didn't answer, he just tossed her the reverse blade sword.

"I will leave you for now, but I shall return," with that Kenshin left, leaving the Kamiya dojo and his bloodstained blade yet again.

The Battosai was frustrated, he had been trying to get out of Tokyo for an hour, but every cop that saw him. He was forced to battle them with random objects he found lying around, like pieces of wood, sushi, and something he'd rather forget about. He defeated them, but his makeshift weapons always broke. One broke while he was fending off an attack, he was forced to move and counter attack before they could regroup from the shock of the blow.

"Give it up Battosai, you can't win this," a confident cop shouted as they surrounded him. Battosai narrowed his eyes, there were only twenty of them, and he could probably steal one of the swordsman's swords… ' Nah, to dangerous getting caught by a bullet,' the Battosai cursed about leaving his dumb blade at that dojo. What surprised him was that none of the officers advanced, he was without one of his weapons, and it took its toll. He still had his speed and accuracy though, and that thought alone terrified them.

"Hey Battosai!" he heard, Kaoru Kamiya and the rest of them were running toward him. Note Sanosuke looks pissed about being left behind, " didn't think you could get rid of us that easy. We will not let you die."

"Persistent witch, what do you want Zanza?" Battosai almost growled, Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko burst through the officers' ranks.

"You damn patriot, I told you not to leave without my permission!" Sano yelled at him. Kaoru took up her wooden blade on the Battosai's left; Yahiko did the same on his right. Sanosuke stood there looking like a fool for a second, then handed the Battosai wooden sword. Sanosuke took up the backside with his fists.

"What the hell am I going to do with this Zanza? It'll break faster than I'll give up!" Battosai said in his cold voice, " why'd you bring this stick?"

"You cannot kill if you don't have a blade," Kaoru smiled, then answered, "It will withstand your attacks because of a metal rod that was forged into it's interior. Yahiko stop shaking…"

Indeed Yahiko was shaking; he was scared of the Battosai. Who in their right mind isn't? Yahiko was there to make sure that the man he admired wasn't killed along with the Battosai, the Rurouni had to be there. Kaoru's smile faded into a scowl, Sano's changed into a smile.

"Stop shaking, this ends now," the Battosai said, he raised the wooden blade.

"Stop dreaming Battosai, you may have allies, but you are fiercely outnumbered, and outclassed," the office replied, Yukimura appeared panting, "stop resisting Battosai, you cannot win."

"Screw you people, I'll cut you down if you get in my way," the Battosai yelled, he took his wooden blade and charged. He hit two officers in the head hard enough that it broke their necks. Kaoru batted down an officer that came after Kenshin from behind, and Yahiko hit someone in the face with his blade.

"Hey where are you going Battosai?" Sano yelled as the Battosai whacked a path to some horses.

"I'm leaving this hellhole, if you're following me you better get a ride," he replied, the Battosai hopped on to the closest one, he helped Kaoru by shoving his blade into the eye of an officer trying to cut the horse. She jumped on the same horse that he was on. Yahiko got on the next horse, (the had to bat down an officer to get it though.)

Then there was Sano, he charged through and hopped on to a tan horse with a dark brown mane. The Battosai made his black stallion ride out hard, he almost trampled a few people. Yahiko and Sano made their horses do the same they did trample a barrel. They rode hard into the sunset; they dared not stop for they knew that pursuers would be not far behind. They did slow the horses to a walk though. Their journey had only begun.

Hours pasted like days for the group from the Kamiya dojo. The Battosai had finally stopped inside a thick forest; he dismounted and led his horse to a small creek. Kaoru jumped off, then tripped over a rock. Battosai caught her by the ponytail.

"What was that for Battosai?" she nearly screamed.

"Don't get your selves cut, blood attracts predators," he replied soothing his stallion.

"Oh," Kaoru felt stupid. She thought he had done it out of concern for her, but the truth was he had done it out of self-interest.

"Where are we anyway Battosai?" Sanosuke asked, looking more closely at the forest. There were no creatures on the forest floor. There were a few in the trees and that was it.

"A forest of death, Yamiryu Renkinjutsu," he pointed to the creek, "that is Yokai creek, it is said that it is impossible to find unless you truly know where it is."

"So how do you know where it is?" Yahiko asked bluntly.

"The signs around it, besides I've been here before," the Battosai leapt up in to a tree, "I would not advise sleeping on the forest floor, especially not if your wounded. You learn that after you make that mistake."

"So are you going to sleep up there?" Kaoru asked, he nodded, " can you help me get up off the ground? It's in your best interests not to let me get eaten alive."

"I don't want any complaints about you falling off. You'll want help down later I suppose," she nodded as the Battosai jumped down from his branch. He scooped her up into his arm and jumped to a branch about three feet thick. She looked down to see Sanosuke about fifteen feet below, (she decided not to shriek.)

"Can you do me one last favor? Can you indent the branch so it's harder for me to fall off?" Kaoru looked as scowl formed on his face. He set her down on the thinning side of the branch; he took the wooden sword off his belt.

"Hold on," she grabbed around the Battosai's waste. He hit the branch several times, but she only saw it when he picked her up and dropped her in the hole a foot and a half deep. The whole was about the 5 feet long and about the same foot and a half wide.

"Arigato," she said, the Battosai hopped down his branch and did the same.

"Get some sleep, you'll need it you really plan on doing what you were saying," the Battosai fell asleep the fastest. Before Kaoru knew it she was asleep, but she welcomed her dreams with open arms.

Sano was scared for the first time since he had been a child. Here he was in the middle of nowhere with a kid, a girl, and a ruthless murderer. He had no food, no bed, no fire, no Rurouni, and no food, he did note there was water and materials for a fire nearby. This was not something he thought he'd be doing with his former pacifist friend in his Hitokiri state leading them into dangerous beyond that of Shishio or Saito.

Was this the last day he would ever see the Rurouni?


	4. Act IV Yamiryu Renkinjutsu Forest

Author's note: Yokairyu Renkinjutsu literally translates to Yami Dark, Ryu Dragon, and Renkinjutsu Alchemy. So it would its English title would be Dark-dragon Alchemy Forest, but it sounds **SO MUCH **cooler in Japanese. I'm sorry if this ends up becoming a Samurai Deeper Kyo crossover, I'll try to keep that from happening. Yokai translates to Ghost or Phantom, and Kokoro is the translation for spirit, with a sub translation of soul, this is for future reference. Aki Autumn and Fuyu Winter.

Return of the Greatest Imperialist

Act IV. Yamiryu Renkinjutsu Forest

"WAKE UP!" came a scream from below the Battosai. The Rurouni was actually being rather nice to the Battosai. He had told him as long as he protected Kaoru he could do what he wanted for while.

_What was that? _The Rurouni asked rather annoyed.

'Don't know, but it's going to die,' the Battosai responded.

_Are you sure that it's an enemy?_ the Rurouni asked. The Battosai opened their eyes; he looked off the side and saw Sanosuke waving his arms wildly. The Rurouni frowned, what was he doing looking at them like that? _Find out why he's doing that, and please tell him to stop now before he attracts the forest dwellers._

"What the hell are you doing? Zanza," Sanosuke looked at the Battosai then pointed to a limp creature in front of him, "crud, that's a Forest dweller. How did it get here farm boy?" Sanosuke scowled like Saito for a second as the Battosai hopped out of his branch. "The Rurouni was right, you are thick headed. Nuisance, why don't I just spare you living Yokai."

"A Yokai? Aren't those just legends?" Sanosuke asked with this really strange look on his face.

"YOKAI?" Yahiko yelled, "are you kidding? That can't be a Yokai."

"Not all legends are myths, how else would you explain my existence?" the Battosai retorted, Sano and Yahiko got the message.

_You are so full of it Battosai…_

The Legend of Hitokiri Battosai the Manslayer was created in the revolution, created by the man who had mastered all that was Battojitsu, Kenshin Himura. Although people thought he was just a rumor tales of his legendary blade as spread throughout the war, his was legend of great and terrible power.

"True, but you have proven you exist, I doubt those are really Yokai," Sanosuke yelled back.

"Doubt it or not, what do you plan to do to them?" Yahiko asked scampering behind the Battosai. The Battosai just took his wooden sword off his belt.

"You up for a little fun Zanza?" Sanosuke nodded, the two them charged into the group of forest dwellers. The Battosai looked like a small fireball charging into a group of trees. Sanosuke followed up after him, but he only got to hit about a third of what the Battosai had. The Battosai's speed let him get to the group faster, but that didn't hold Sanosuke down a bit. He did his best, which meant taking out each forest dweller's dace that he could get to.

"Do you think we over did it?" Sanosuke asked when then were looking what remained.

"Not one bit, you might want wash that acid of your hand before…" Sanosuke looked at his right hand were the acid was eating away his flesh. He ran toward the small creek and washed it off as fast as he could. Yahiko just stood there looking at the Battosai.

POV Change

'He's not that bad, or at least as long as he not your enemy…' he thought. He tried to climb up a nearby tree. He was unsuccessful and fell to the forest floor. That's when he felt the two them looking at him.

"There is no point in trying that again," the Battosai replied, "I don't care if you die honestly, but don't die doing something so dumb."

"You want some help Yahiko?" Sanosuke asked as the Battosai hopped back on to his branch. Yahiko nodded, he was beginning to think he was wrong.

'How can two people so different be one person?' he thought to himself. Sanosuke grabbed the back of Yahiko's shirt and flung him onto a branch. 'I bet Sanosuke has a similar opinion, I mean he must thinks something.' After Yahiko was on a branch Sanosuke jumped up onto a different one, they had finally figured out why he went through the trouble of Kaoru a sleeping place high in the air.

POV Change

"Battosai?" came a voice from above him.

"What?" he replied grumpily.

"Why did you bring us here? I mean we were almost eaten by those things, yet we have seen any sign of human life," the voice answered surprised.

"This is one place that even people like Shishio and Saito are scared to go. I had let my wounds heal anyway," was his answer, 'what is Zanza getting at anyway?'

_I don't like where this is going… Battosai don't forget your promise. _He didn't need to be reminded. The girl was alive and well, so he didn't have to say the word.

"Funny… You've always struck me as the type of person who'd rather die than let old wounds heal," Sanosuke answered in this mocking tone, " besides what kinds of wounds would the great Battosai the manslayer stop to let heal?"

"Watch your tone Zanza, the Rurouni said nothing about me cutting out tongues or breaking your limbs. Besides he won't let me say anything even if I wanted too," the Battosai sighed, he could sense utter chaos from the man on the branch above him, "I promised to let him explain, but I see no point to this discussion."

"Maybe… just maybe you're afraid of Kenshin," Sanosuke replied quietly, "what could have turned you to hating each other so much?"

_Enough. This is not the time, nor the place._

"A woman, now leave it be before I cut out your tongue," was the Battosai's final response.

_Battosai._ The Rurouni didn't have to say more, the Battosai could feel the Rurouni's tension. All that the Battosai had said was true, except the fact that he didn't care. That was more like him to talk like a manslayer than a normal person. Although the fact they were in the Yamiryu Renkinjutsu Forest did not help his mood.

(Time Break)

br> br> br>

The Yamiryu Renkinjutsu Forest is a place that brave men do not venture. The forest is soaked in the blood of men and smells worse. It smells like a graveyard, but it seems to have barely more hope. What little light shown in through the over baring canopy was darkened by the forest's own foul aura. The Battosai and his tag-along companions had been there for a few days when they had decided to leave. The Battosai lead them out on his steed with Kaoru sitting behind him.

"Why did we stay there for so long Battosai?" Kaoru asked, she yawned slightly. The only reason they were leaving was because of a different aura he had felt approaching them. It was affecting his concentration, not to mention the smell of the blockheads behind him. The short one and the girl practiced their Kendo while he kept watch, as for the Zanza… He would rather not go in to what he had to do to Zanza to make the Rurouni happy again.

"Look around," were his exact words. So she did just that, there were signs of a camp. Then she saw the blue police cap that had been left behind. The police had been following them after all! Kaoru jumped down to look with the others, Battosai stayed on the horse.

"So the police were following us, but why didn't they follow us any further?" Yahiko thought aloud.

"_For a similar reason you left, although not quite the exact same," _a person appeared out of the forest, she had long red hair like Kenshin's.

"It's been a long time Aki, where's Fuyu?" the Battosai asked, "Your life is depending on your answer."

"That is a fine way to greet someone, sometimes I wonder if there was any point in tracking you down. Fuyu is a bit busy, although I did hope she'd be here when we found you," the girl replied her deep brown eyes were frightening. She kept the same face, as she walked up to him.

"Aki to what do I owe your presence this time," he asked, it was apparent he wasn't in the greatest mood.

"Does a girl need a reason to pester her brother?" she replied. She was mocking him, and he took it without any sign of rage. There were some signs of annoyance; she knew she hadn't pushed him to far.

"Aki is your sister? How is that possible?" Kaoru was intrigued, she had never thought that he had siblings, "so is Fuyu your sister?"

"No, but I doubt the Battosai knows more than Rurouni on this one!" she smiled. Her teasing glance was thrown against his will of steel. He was getting extremely mad, she was so bleak with her explanations.

_Let me try…_

'No. I will deal with her…'

…

'What?'

_This one thinks that you are peeved, but don't make Aki or Fuyu your outlet source… Not unless you want me to act._

'… Fine. Make it quick pest,' the Battosai was forced inside as the Rurouni took over. Their eyes closed as he tightened his grip on the horse's reins.

"Aki, since when do ninjas travel alone?" Kenshin asked bluntly, Aki stepped backward.

"How would you know of that?" Aki was taking that rather badly, "I never let on anything about that in my letters."

"You actually wonder how I knew? Normal people don't tell their brother the shadow assassin not to worry to much about the lives they're sending to hell," Kenshin replied coldly, "you forget exactly how many times we crossed paths and lived to tell our tales. Although you never came after me, I know you must have had orders to watch me at some point."

"You misunderstand brother, I was just…" Aki was too edgy for Kaoru's liking, but she fit right in with Kenshin. The two them knew more about the revolution then most revolutionaries.

'Wait, he said something about their paths crossing, they were on different sides!' Kaoru was confused.

"I thought you would have realized it by now. Your life belongs to the shogun," Aki replied coolly she wiped off her Kimono to reveal her ninja outfit. It was black, and had a Crimson Wakisaishi, she looked like someone who had seen the other side.

"Why do you guys have such a strange connection?" Kaoru asked trying to get at least one of her questions answered. Aki reached into her robes and pulled out some daggers.

"You've always had a death wish Aki, but that's about the time when Fuyu would…" he swung his wooden blade straight into the face of a similarly dressed Ninja, "sneak up on the enemy from behind. Been a while since you've tried it, and it's still worthless against me." The other one was thrown into the ground at a godlike speed.

"I don't understand what the shogun wants with you," the one known as Fuyu said, "I wish you just give up this tiresome resistance. I mean he will get you, one way or another."

"What are you talking about?" Sanosuke yelled, he was tired of being ignored.

"Yeah, what would a shogun want with Kenshin?" Yahiko retorted. Kenshin jumped off the horse, his face as smooth as a stone's. The gold eyes returned from within his inner being, his hatred was immeasurable.

"You can tell that ignorant pig to go to hell," that was definitely our friend Battosai.

_You cold-hearted creep. I thought you had a much harsher way of introducing him. _The Rurouni wasn't being very cooperative. The Battosai looked at the Ninjas with a look of disgust.

'Kiss my rear you pain in the rear!' was the only thing Battosai said to the Rurouni.

"That's nice, but how do you think he'll take it?" Aki replied.

"I think you're the one that's forgotten Battosai," Fuyu said as she jumped over to Aki's side.

"You haven't got a choice, it's already been decided," they said together, "it's your destiny, and we intend to make it so."

"What kind of sister sells her brother out just to insure a position in the new government their father's creating?" he spat out angrily. His gold eyes were clouded and furious. Fuyu grabbed Kaoru without thinking. Fuyu had a dagger at Kaoru's throat before she could react.

"If you think that's what this is about you are sorely mistaken. Should you choose to follow us without any violence we'll let your friends off the hook," Fuyu said coldly.

"Now Fuyu I think we should give him a little more incentive," Aki replied watching the Battosai carefully, "you come with us or a group of the shogun's Ninjas kill your friends starting with her." She pointed at Kaoru.

"Aki remember what you said, cause now you are going to regret it," the Battosai growled through his teeth, "you said that you'd always be on my side, that you'd never 'sink to the shogun's level.' You dishonor the Himura name."

_Well said, but you know Aki as well as I. She won't give this up with out a fight._

"You'll pay for this Aki and Fuyu of Mibu," he said biting his tongue to keep from endangering Kaoru.

"It's not like you can stop us…" Aki and Fuyu started laughing evilly.

"Kill her and you'll feel the hell of the assassin's sword for sure. You see if you kill her the Rurouni's the one you'll be dealing with as well as me," he grinned rather smugly, "and if we combine our strength…"

"I know very well, but what about that woman. I think her name was-" the Rurouni cut off Aki.

"SILENCE! You know better than to even think that name," fiercely enraged lavender eyes were staring back at them. Kaoru was scared, if he could put off the much energy without this name then why did they almost say it.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sanosuke yelled at him. Although Sanosuke's voice never reached the Rurouni's ears, his harsh cold thoughts even blocked out the Battosai. Aki had almost brought up the subject that made Kenshin unstoppable, which wasn't a good thing.

"Aki, say that name and I will slaughter you like the bug that you are," his voice was low and menacing.

"Kenshin, no you must not use swordsmanship to kill!" Fuyu is that instant took Kaoru away. Only five minutes later did Aki dare to reply to his words. She was scared, but at the same time ready she used her Ninja skills to stealth fully sneak up next to him.

"As Summer once said to Autumn when the seasons passed, death is some thing that should be avoided at all costs even it costs my life," she said to the group, she then whispered softly into his ear, "even if it costs me my life I will defend those I care the most for. I will protect you my love. I will protect you my beloved Tomoe…" She vanished into thin air as Kenshin's blade went straight through the place she had once occupied. He had a look of vengeance, and a look of utter despair.

"I'll kill you Aki, even if I have to kill to get to you," he snarled, "you will die. As long as you continue to live my spirit cannot be freed. Not until you're knocking on the doors to abseil hell."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yahiko asked, he didn't understand what Kenshin had just said at all.

"As long as I can and walk and kill I will not rest until that Yokai is dead," that was the last day Kaoru saw him alive.

**End of Act IV. Yamiryu Renkinjutsu Forest**

Hittocere: I realize that I'm quoting from a different Anime, but I thought that quote went along with the theme at the time. After all anyone who is foolish enough to bring up "her" name is foolish enough to die.

Saria: You need to spend less time retyping and more time getting to the point… One might try updating more often.

Hittocere: OwO… I would update more often, but I'm having difficulty getting to a computer with Internet service… SO I'll try to update the chapters in pairs. Oh and as for the last sentence… I will reveal nothing, but I can promise a twisted conclusion to this fiction.

If you have questions about anything feel free to post them in the reviews. I'll answer then as soon as I can, (although I probably should keep typing before some sicks my ninja characters on me.)

Aki and Fuyu are characters that I made up on the spot, but there is one more character you'll meet concerning my dark absurd plot. If any of you have some decent girl names please feel free to post them in reviews. The only thing required is it has to be Japanese.


	5. Act V Autumn’s intentions

Author's note: I give all credit to Watsuki for creating the Kenshin gang. Aki Autumn and Fuyu Winter, my Ninja girls. This tells who really gave Kenshin his cross-shaped scar. Read & Review please.

**Act V. Autumn's intentions**

"Zzzz, Zzzz," was all they heard as rode down the long worn path that lead to Aki. Battosai was asleep and inside at the moment, but the Kenshin was wide-awake. The snoring was coming from the middle horse that flicked its ears in annoyance with its sleeping rider.

"THWACK!" that was the sound of a rock hitting the sleeping rider. The rider fell off and started to look around pissed. He saw the Kenshin's look on annoyance and decided that he would just get back on the horse. Yahiko pulled his horse up to Sanosuke's, and decided to keep his voice down.

"Sanosuke, be careful he's not in a good mood anymore," Yahiko said quietly. The Battosai stopped his horse and then turned it to face them. His lavender eyes were confused and annoyed, yet sadly tragic.

"I want you guys to go back to the dojo, I have to deal with this alone or else—" was about say something put decided against it.

"Or else what? Look we stood behind you all this way, we are not about to abandon you now Kenshin!" Sanosuke stated firmly, he pulled his horse up to the side of Kenshin's.

"Sano, life isn't as simple as good or bad, right or wrong. Part of the reason I don't want you to come is so you don't hear about an event in my past that changed me. The reason that I became a Rurouni instead of being a manslayer or just an apprentice to the Mitsurugi Style," Kenshin's face was sad and filled with misery.

"What does this have to do with Kaoru?" Yahiko asked wondering for some reason.

"Yeah, and what does it have to do with us?" Sanosuke and Yahiko looked at the rather upset Rurouni.

"Everything, yet nothing at the same time. Its history, yet its become apparent to me that Aki intends to make me relive the worst day of my life, but in the place of the original person who was involved she intends to use you guys. I can't take what happened then a second time," Kenshin looked like he was morning the loss of a dear person in his life. Unexpectedly to Sanosuke and Yahiko his cross-shaped scar began to bleed. This scared them, but it didn't even surprise Kenshin under the circumstances.

"So you want us to go home so that we don't get hurt like someone did, am I right?" Yahiko asked him. Kenshin nodded and wiped the blood away that had dripped from his scar, the crimson liquid seemed to be falling for no reason to Sanosuke and Yahiko. Kenshin knew what it meant for some reason unknown to them.

"Please go back to the dojo and wait for Miss Kaoru there, I'm afraid I won't be coming back," Kenshin looked each of them in the eyes, the two them nodded and turned there horses in the direction of the dojo and took off. Kenshin smiled a little then turned his attention to the castle he had been headed for and had his horse at full speed toward it.

POV Change-1

"He better be coming Himura, he isn't the girl isn't the only one who will suffer," the shogun leader. His words were no meaningless threat either, and she knew it.

'If he doesn't come all of us will suffer, just like Tomoe,' Aki thought to herself. She was surprised he had been living with a girl who resembled Tomoe so much, perhaps more than he noticed. The eyes were the biggest difference between them. Tomoe's eye color was a dark brownish color while this girl's was a blue color. Maybe she could be used to get Kenshin to do something for them, if Kenshin didn't decide to let his anger get the better of him.

"Hey, let me go. Just wait until Kenshin gets here and finds me then perhaps you'll let me go then!" the guards were trying to take the girl to a room. Aki could have laughed at her pointless resistance; she was trying to get free and leave.

"Let me handle this, after all she's part of our strategy with the Battosai," Aki said calmly. Kaoru looked frightened of her, but was sure that Aki wasn't going to hurt her.

"Lady Himura a red haired Samurai is headed this way on horseback. He should reach the castle in about two hours," one of the guards whispered to her.

"Good, make sure to show him respect and lead him to the shogun. Oh, and don't forget to leave a nice path for him to get through," Aki replied. So the Battosai was on his way that was fortunate. She only had a few things to do anyway; the girl was who needed to be prepared.

"Where are you taking me? I'm not going with you people!" the girl screamed at them.

"Oh hostile are we? Then will just have to make sure that the more you struggle the more the Battosai suffers for his crimes," Aki answered tactfully, the girl fell silent, "good choice girl, now follow me and don't try to run off." Aki lead Kaoru up to a room at the far end of the castle, the room was extremely pleasant and very old fashioned. There was a white kimono hanging in the corner, it had a large crimson stain on the right shoulder. An identical kimono lay folded up at the foot of the stained one, except there was no stain on it at all.

"What are you going to do to me?" the girl asked, her bright blue eyes nervous.

"I want you to change into that clean Kimono, I'm going to have yours washed anyway," Aki answered, "by the way, what is your name little girl?"

"Kaoru Kamiya. Why do you want to know anyway?" Kaoru was unsure about her intentions.

"I figured I should ask your name before explain my plan to you," Aki replied instantly.

"What plan?" Kaoru was wondering why she was being so nice. There was a sudden knock at the door, it was Fuyu, the very ninja who had captured Kaoru before.

"The plan to free us all from the shogun," was all Aki said before leaving with Fuyu. Fuyu shut the door behind Aki as they left Kaoru alone to change. They walked a little way from the door when they decided that Kaoru couldn't hear them.

"Does she have any real idea why we gave her that kimono to wear?" Fuyu asked, Aki shook her head, "good. The plan is set, now what about the Battosai?"

"I doubt he'll ignore our little plan, but we should probably get everyone on high alert for his arrival. Right?" Aki asked smiling a little.

"Yep, I'll take care of that while you get the girl ready," with her job done Fuyu took off for the main part of the castle. Aki was glad that Fuyu was on her side for now, but later on she would be on her own. That was the price to pay for freedom. Aki walked back into Kaoru's room to see her changed and eagerly awaiting to her Aki's plan.

POV Change-2 (first person now)

As Aki entered the room I looked at her with curiosity, how could someone like her be Kenshin's sister? Aki grabbed a brush and some ribbon from the desk by the door.

"I'll take care of your hair Kaoru," she told me as she sat behind me, "you need to be perfect for this. Otherwise I might not live to see you leave." She started running the brush through my hair

"Why is that?" I asked her, she didn't answer me but I had a feeling she had done something really bad to Kenshin after I left. When she started to explain her plan I started to understand. She continued to brush my hair, as she told me why had this kimono on. Her words revealed that I looked very much like a person known as Tomoe. That's when she told me why she was so worried, she had said 'Tomoe' and Kenshin was coming to kill her and to rescue me.

"Why would he kill you for mentioning her?" I asked, she stopped brushing my hair and proceeded to tie it up in a way foreign to me with the ribbon.

"Tomoe was very dear to him, but she was murdered," Aki said once she was done tying my hair, "her death is what changed him so much, but also the fact that he was responsible for it."

"Kenshin was responsible for Tomoe's death?" I was confused. If this Tomoe person was that important, and Kenshin was the best swordsman in Japan, just how was she murdered?

"In large part yes. She also was responsible for her own death, and that mark on his cheek. Did he ever tell you that those cuts were from two different people at different times?" she asked me. I shook my head; she got a perfume out and handed it to me.

"A bodyguard from Edo was responsible for the one who made the long cut down his face, and Tomoe herself cut the other half shortly before she died," I looked at Aki in disbelief. Kenshin's scar, that legendary scar that was one of his trademarks as the Battosai. It was a mark that had sent terror into the hearts of the Japanese people, but really it's true meaning was deep within Kenshin's past and his heart.

"So why… why did she have to go and die?" I asked her, I was on the verge of tears.

"Tomoe had left the safe house to try to stop a plot that was going to kill him, but in the end she did succeed. Tomoe is the only one that ever saved the Battosai from certain death, but the cost was her own life. Tomoe wanted something precious back from the man the Battosai was fighting with so that he could see her, she stepped in between the man and the half dead Battosai. The Battosai cut her and the man down in one blow," Aki answered.

I could feel the tears that I had fought so hard to keep back fall down my cheeks. Kenshin had never told me about this, but why did he hide his sorrow behind his tragic smile. All those times he had fought to protect Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Megumi. All those horrible fights, and that time with Jin-e… It wasn't just because he was our friend, he was trying to repent for Tomoe, the friend that he couldn't save.

"So how come Kenshin went to save her?" I managed to say through my tears. Aki looked like she understood a lot more than I gave her credit for, she must have been debating weather or not to say it since her answer didn't come straight away.

"That's for Kenshin to say, but if he dies before you can ask… You may ask me then," she replied with a sad expression, "Now let's get you ready for his arrival." I don't think there was ever a time where I thought I understood the Himuras more than then. Aki wasn't heartless at all. Someone with heartless plans was just controlling her. I finally had come to understand why she had asked me to dress like Tomoe. I only hope now is that Kenshin will understand when he sees me.


	6. Act VI Open Your Heart

**Act VI. Open Your Heart**

The last thing he had heard about from his guards was a last minute confirm on the Battosai's whereabouts. It was about someone seeing what seemed to be the fiery red hair of the Battosai's entering the castle. He was coming to kill Aki, and he was coming to save an innocent. The thought degusted him, a man like the Battosai saving an innocent was unheard of to him. That was what was happening though, the girl was in the tower with Aki, and Fuyu was out looking for an idea new head fortress.

"My Lord, he approaches. Your orders?" one of his bodyguards asked. He looked at him in disappointment, by now one would think they would have figured it out.

"Kill him, I have no use for that weak Samurai that would save an innocent," he replied. His own golden eyes were full of hatred for the Battosai and his friends. "Send a squad to the Kamiya dojo to eliminate them as well. Let none of them live as punishment for his weakness."

"Yes my Lord, is the girl a target as well?" he asked. Those golden eyes sent a piercing glare.

"Kill them **ALL**! Does that answer your question? Now stop wasting my time, kill them!" he shouted. He walked off in a rage, his crimson cloaks whipped after him. His long silver hair was tied back in a high ponytail, it swung about behind him as he made his way up the stairs to his chambers. He was not worried about the Battosai anymore, he was not even worth the bullet or blade that would slay him. He smiled and changed his course to the girl's room, he would kill her now rather than risk her escaping do to someone's blundering mistake.

"What are our orders Koji?" another man asked.

"Our orders are to kill them all, send a squad to kill those in the dojo, and those that remain will kill the Battosai and the girl," Koji replied worried, "I don't know if we can kill the Battosai… He seems to be as strong as our Lord."

"That's an insult to our Lord to say that, Battosai is far weaker than him! He is after all the greatest man ever to hold a sword, the true Hitokiri of the Revolution!" the other man shouted. That's when they heard the swords clashing outside; they opened the door to see the Battosai challenging about 1,500 men. The Battosai had a full length Katana and no patience. He was cutting down about 10 at a time, but even that wouldn't be enough to save him from what fate had in store for him.

'Damn… they're endless! Isn't there anyway to kill them all quickly?'

_Not that I know of… There is no technique in Hiten Mitsurugi that would change the inevitable._

'What do you mean by the inevitable?' the Battosai thought harshly. He was starting to get tired, he had only slain about 180 of them. They were starting to land some of their attacks.

_There's over a thousand of them! Battosai we can't win this, how can we get to Aki if we can't even get through the door? Let go of your pride and run! That or surrender before it's too late!_ Battosai didn't like that response he only went faster and harder at his many enemies. He wasn't going to run, and he wasn't going down without a fight.

'We could combine and make the effort a little better you know…'

Hadn't thought of that… still pointless. Do really think it would be the difference? 

'Yes unfortunately, that's our only option that would keep us alive longer.'

_So be it, we shall not lose to these cretins._ The Battosai liked that answer a lot better than the previous. He started to absorb the Rurouni's Spiritual power first.

'Hope you're ready,' he thought as he cut about three feet around them in a 360 circle. 

There was a pause in the Battosai's movement as he cut the circle around him, the soldiers that remained alive from the deadly arc of his Katana moved back behind others. That's when he stopped dead in his tracks, the surrounding enemy looked on unaware that they were about to meet a cruel fate. Despite their attempts to subdue and kill this intruder they had been very close to succeeding. The Battosai's eyes had closed; he stood still for about a minute. No one dared to move, then they heard their orders. Kill the Battosai, this is the perfect opportunity for them to get rid of him once and for all. Or so they had thought…

The Lord had finally arrived at the girl's chamber, by this time he had regained his temper. He opened the door to see Aki talking to the girl, telling her about the Battosai's past. Aki turned around to see who had entered, she went pale as she saw him.

"My Lord I..." she stammered, "forgive me." She bowed at his feet, he didn't care at all, she had done everything she was told.

"You are excused, now help the guards dispose of that buffoon that is known as Battosai," he said calmly, Aki nodded and ran out the door, "you… so you are familiar with the other side of the Battosai?" The girl nodded, she was scared of him. He thought she was just some idiot whelp that would cause trouble, but this girl was a little smarter than that. Perhaps not that much smarter considering her choice of clothing.

"Why do you want to get rid of Kenshin?" she asked, then she saw a small bit of lavender in his golden eyes, "those eyes… are you related to Aki and Kenshin?" She stood up slowly to face him.

"That is not your concern, but as for the Battosai he will be dead before he knows," he said smugly, "so will you for that matter. Just how long you live depends on how well you behave." The girl stepped backwards, she had finally figured out why Aki was afraid. He gave a smirk then walked over to the window, his hair tickled her face as he pasted. He was rather pleased to see what came next, a circle of solders came at a still Battosai and made their assaults. The Battosai crumpled to the ground, in so much pain that he could not move.

"You, you're the one who wants us dead… Why?" she asked. She hadn't seen what was going on outside yet. He turned to face her, his golden eyes full of bloodshed.

"I want him dead, because he has something I want," he said plainly, "Aki doesn't have it, and neither do you. To add to that he is an annoying pest that does nothing that he should. Before I even say more can I ask you to tell me two things. The first is your name, that way I know the name to put on your tomb… and two why you think I'm related to a dead man." He pointed out the window at the Battosai who was starting to drown in his own blood.

"Kaoru Kamiya… WHAT?" she screamed as the full reality of what he had said hit her, "That can't be..." She stepped up to the window to see Kenshin fall to the ground. He did not get up.

"You are as strange as they come, you know that… I really don't see any real resemblance, either you're gifted or just plain lucky," he said as Kaoru started to back away in disbelief. Not in her worst nightmares had she ever thought it would end this way… Or maybe this was just a nightmare… That would mean Kenshin was safe and not on the ground dying outside. Yes, it must be a nightmare.

"If this really so hard for you why don't you just kill yourself? It would make all the pain go away," the man said quietly. He turned to face her as she started sobbing so hard, he took a step toward her and opened his arms. She ran into his open arms and cried.

'It must be a nightmare… but this man's warmth, it's exactly like Kenshin's maybe he's lying…' Kaoru thought, but then she felt his heartbeat increase as she held him tighter.

"I will not die… I just need to wake up from this nightmare," she cried. She buried herself in his cloak, he felt so warm while the rest of the world felt so cold. Maybe she was awake, and maybe… just maybe Kenshin would come save her despite his injuries.

"My Lord, Battosai has been taken to the healer for his injuries. When will you be there to question him?" the guard asked panting. Kaoru gasped, he was alive. Barely, but he was indeed alive in this very castle, and Kaoru was not alone again. At least… she was at least in the same castle as him for now.


	7. Act VII Last Words of War

**Act VII. Last Words of War**

Kaoru couldn't believe that it could happen, but it did. Kenshin had been captured and taken to a 'healer'. She wanted to go see him, but she knew that was a bad idea. She was safe for the moment, but who knew how long this 'Lord" would take pity on her.

"I will be down shortly, make sure he getting the proper care for now. Now take your leave," the Lord commanded, the guard left not surprised at the scene at all.

"You still haven't told me what it is you want from him," Kaoru said still crying in his arms, "maybe I can help you get it, and maybe you'll let us go."

"Unlikely, since what I want to know is something he doesn't know he knows. It's something that would spark a fire at the base of that impenetrable wall around his mind. A secret that he should never have learned of," the Lord said quietly. Kaoru let go of him then went and screamed into a nearby pillow. He stood there quietly, trying to understand her plan…

"You should go, it would be better if you tried and failed first," Kaoru whimpered.

"Don't go anywhere near Himura, it isn't safe for you or him. He's in critical condition and requires a lot of rest. You!" she shouted at the man in crimson cloaks, a golden eye opened with annoyance, "you should be dead after what you did! You're traitor to your race!" He stood up and opened his other eye, and glared at her.

"So sue me, I set a trap, almost killed the Battosai, and kidnapped his friends… Big whoop! You've done worse!" he said un-amused, the girl's hair stood on end.

"So it's not like I just tried to kill my own cousin!" the girl stomped off in a rage. Guards followed her down the stairs, with the strange lord following after her.

"It's not like you have a cousin Mia," he pointed out, she turned around and slapped him.

"That was not my choice, blasted military," Mia cursed walking off. The Lord turned up the stairs to look at us.

"Are you coming? I thought you wanted to see the Battosai?" he said in his mocking tone. Kaoru followed him this time he went down the stairs. Though she was unsure why he would take her. The lord of the castle was Kenshin's cousin? She followed silently as he lead her directly to the place where Kenshin was.

"Is that?" she asked not daring to get her hopes up.

"Yes, but you will not be going in. This a private matter that you shouldn't get yourself involved in if you want to live," he said in a kind tone. He went inside and shut the door tightly behind him. Mia appeared soon after watching Kaoru closely.

"You are not one of us are you?" she finally asked.

"I don't get it, why does he order his guards to kill Kenshin if he wants something from him?" Kaoru asked her. Mia looked at her with amusement.

"You haven't a clue have you? The Battosai is one of us, he lived on the outside, but he is still a guardian despite how much he tries to hide it," she replied. Mia started messing with her silky hair, "Hittocere will not let him live, not after this. You might be spared, but the Himuras will fall. Fuyu is dead, Aki is being hunted down as we speak."

"Why?" was all Kaoru could manage to say, "why would someone hurt them? They haven't done anything except try to help people using their talents!" Kaoru was nearly screaming, but she heard some faint yelling from the door.

"_You worthless idiot, I told you years ago that I would not tolerate your mistakes," _the lord was yelling, he was really pissed. Kaoru felt Mia tug on her sleeve.

"That's why in some aspects, the Lord's word is law," Mia stared at her, "Hittocere is our leader and the Himuras went against orders. As you heard mistakes are not tolerated, and letting that Himura live was a mistake. That other woman Tomoe, she married into the Himura family, so she was slaughtered. There is always a reason for everything, so if you give him no reason to dislike you…" Kaoru could read between the lines of her statement, as long as she stayed out of this Civil War of relatives she was safe. She didn't have any idea of what she was going to have to do though…That's when Kaoru felt something hit her hard in the head, she blacked out.

"You should have known better than to reject my request, now your friends will pay the price. That girl, she's first," he said gold eyes unwavering from the Battosai's face.

"You leave her out of this Hittocere! She has nothing—" he was about to say something when Mia walked in dragging Kaoru by the hair. The Battosai immediately went to look at her. She was fine except for the lump on her head, she had a little blood on the corner of her mouth as she was carelessly drop to the floor by a different woman.

"I've had enough of this, you are to finish this woman off, and then we take care of the other three," the silver haired Lord replied. He tossed him a Katana, then waited for the Battosai's response. That was not his smartest idea, but it was an idea.

"Enough of this," the Battosai lowered into a stance. Hittocere looked at him, he looked right back. Hittocere looked straight into his eyes, "I will die before I…"

"That would be something, to die that is… you see that is something that you cannot do," Hittocere nearly laughed.

"Your body's will is to live, and to forget that is to forget your purpose. You are a guardian of life Battosai, you have always known that," Mia said, she grabbed the sword from him and tossed it back to Hittocere.

"To die is to live, to live is to die. Life is a gift and death comes with it, an on going circle that is endless," Hittocere said softly unsheathing the sword.

"Death is nothing to living in a nightmarish void," Mia chanted and sang, "it is merely a quick solution used by many to rid themselves of what they think is causing them pain. In theory, but in reality which we live in we know that to be false."

"Now she begins the cycle anew, without the interference of a murderer. Without the interference of my delinquent cousin that calls himself a wanderer," Hittocere raised the blade, "You will learn the truth only in the end of your own life, despite how bad people try." Hittocere swung the blade down through Kaoru's back there was a scream of pain that faded into the dark for the Battosai. He thought the light would be forever lost to him. He had not only failed to protect Kaoru, but he had failed to prepare himself for the weight of her life and the impact it would have on his heart to see her die.

That felt like it would be the end for him, but maybe it wasn't. Or not just yet…

**Hittocere: **That is not the end. No that it is not. There will be one last chapter, and you'll be shocked at the startling conclusion to that. One other thing, that Hittocere is a much more docile one than the originals. One being me, the other being from my own story. I am not evil; you'll see why I did that soon.

**Saria:** Still how could you do that? You are so cruel! (This was already known I thought...)

**Jade: **More! More! More now!

**Hittocere:** Tell ya what I'll do something special… I'll do the original idea for the ending and then the optional ending. Both will surprise you, and both will be the true conclusions of this long fic. of mine. Until we meet again, please review. I wonder... What do you guys think I'll do?


	8. Act VIIIa Weasels, Vixens, & Raccoons Ea

**Act VIII. Weasels, Vixens, & Raccoons Ending A.**

"Kenshin?" a familiar voice asked as the red haired Samurai stirred. Kenshin opened his eyes to see something he didn't think he'd ever see again. Kaoru Kamiya's warm smile, he just couldn't smile back. He thought he was seeing things at first.

"Is everything alright Kenshin?" she asked. Kenshin looked at her in pure bewilderment, she was alive and sitting right in front of him.

"Yes… Yes it most certainly is Kaoru dono," he reached over to her and held her tight in his arms. She was surprised, at least at first. She didn't understand what would prompt Kenshin to do that, she almost thought he was going to leave again.

"Kenshin, you're not… not going to leave again are you?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin didn't release her from that hug for a while. His answer to that took a lot more time than the hug. He just looked at he with a truly happy expression.

"No, no I'm not Kaoru dono," he answered.

"Good," she answered promptly.

"Ken San?" a different voice asked. Kenshin looked over at the door to see Megumi. She nearly tripped as she ran over to give Kenshin one of her vixen hugs.

"Megumi dono… how long was I out?" that was all he could manage to stutter.

"It's been at least three weeks Sir Ken," she replied disappointedly.

"Gome, I had no idea… I was having a really bad nightmare the whole time," he said bowing his head. That's when Megumi checked his temperature, she shook her head.

"Still sick, but not as bad Kaoru. Maybe you should look after him for a while," Megumi instructed Kaoru on certain things to do for him.

"I hope you get better soon Sir Ken," Megumi said cheerfully and left the dojo.

"So do I, Ugly's cooking has been horrible these last three weeks!!!" Yahiko barely managed to add before Kaoru started chasing him with her wooden sword.

"Get back here and say that to my face you pointy eyed midget!" Kaoru yelled as she ran off. Sanosuke looked in after nearly being trampled.

"So you are awake, that explains missy being so rowdy. Yahiko's telling the truth about the cooking though, with you out cold she was actually worse," Sanosuke said quietly. He came down and sat in front of Kenshin expecting some questions.

"Oro? Sano… when did I get knocked out exactly?" Kenshin asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Is Himura San awake?" the voice came from the hallway. Chief Yukimura stepped in, and he looked pleased.

"Oro… Hi chief," Kenshin thought knew exactly why he was here, "are you going to arrest me?"

"Why would I arrest you Mr. Himura?" Chief Yukimura looked at Kenshin for a while. He let a long deep sigh, and then sat down in front of Kenshin, "I'm here to investigate if there was a hallucinogen in the water. You blacked out right after your friends saw you at the riverbank. You were declared sick even though all of your vital signs were good according to Miss Takani."

"So that's when my dreaming started," Kenshin mumbled, he tried to stand but his legs didn't support him, "what is this?"

"They had you on some serious medication when you got some weird symptoms. I hope you feel better soon Mr. Himura," Yukimura bowed his head and stood up, "your Sakabato is in the shrine of the dojo." Kenshin looked at him, Yukimura looked like he regretted something. Kenshin shrugged off the feeling he was getting from him. Yukimura and Sanosuke left him in the room to regain his thoughts.

"That's strange that it is, wonder why this places seems clean…" Kenshin thought to himself.

"Does he know what he did while he was under that influence?" Yukimura asked Kaoru as he was leaving.

"No, he just woke up. What exactly are we supposed to tell him?" Kaoru asked pointing at the Sakabato that had once been stained.

"Tell Himura nothing, it's not his fault that happened so don't tell him or he may have a bit of a problem. We should probably see if we can find that man that you mentioned," Yukimura kept his distance from the sword.

"I'd appreciate that, the man tried to kill both of us in the dream," Kaoru answered, Yukimura looked at her like she was nuts as she picked up his sword, "Kenshin always carries his Sakabato with him. Also I have one last question could you make sure that no one questions Kenshin about the thing?"

"I make no guarantees," Yukimura watched as Kaoru, but the Sakabato on her belt, "be careful, he was pretty much possessed."

"I know," she said as she set her father's blade gently back on to the Kamiya shrine, "now to give this back to Kenshin." She watched Yukimura exit hastily as she went back over to Kenshin's room where he was sitting against a wall lost in thought.

"Did I really dream that?" Kenshin mumbled. Kaoru watched him curiously, wondering what he was talking about.

"Kenshin, your Sakabato," she said handing the blade to him. Kenshin looked at it for a second, then set it on his lap. He looked at Kaoru closely, determining if he was dreaming still.

"You are alive right?" he asked suddenly. Kaoru gave him a look of 'duh!' Kenshin paid no attention to it.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be Kenshin?" she asked. She was wondering what could have made him ask such a thing.

"In my dream, well nightmare there was a huge battle. You, Sanosuke, and Yahiko, were there. Someone kidnapped you and I followed after them, but in the end," he stopped, Kaoru saw tears forming at his eyes.

"In the End?" Kaoru asked, wondering what he was getting to.

"I was unable to prevent someone from hurting you Kaoru dono. Someone in my dream killed you," he closed his eyes and small beads of tears ran down his cheeks, Kaoru went over to put a hand on his shoulder. His eyes opened slightly, she smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm right here and I'm fine," she told him. Kenshin looked at her, if felt as was in a place where he could feel safe. She felt a little concerned that she had the same dream as him at the end.

"I should probably get you something to eat. Anything you really want Kenshin?" Kaoru tried to get his mind off the dream.

"…there's some one out there. I can feel it," Kenshin muttered quietly. The door was still open so he saw the girl walk by, her long black hair in it braid almost haunted him. She turned to look at them.

"It's been a while Himura, I heard you were sick so I came to see you," her voice was warm and cheery. Kenshin smiled, Misao was always there should he require any help.

"Well nice to see you miss Misao, how Aoshi?" Kenshin asked. Misao sat down, she was wearing her Ninja outfit again.

"Lord Aoshi's gone off and left me again, that's part of the reason I stopped by. If you see him please tell me!" with her message left Misao was gone in a flash leaving Kenshin and Kaoru with puzzled expressions. Kenshin shook his head and laughed quietly after awhile.

"She is just so strange. Chasing after Aoshi like that…" Kaoru wasn't laughing yet.

"You'd do the same thing if it was Kenshin Missy. So you're one to talk!" Sano said pointing at her. Kenshin and Sanosuke started laughing pretty hard as Kaoru blushed away. Happy to have Kenshin's mind on that horrifying nightmare she had also had. She smiled and walked into the kitchen, she was finally ready to poison Sanosuke and Yahiko again. This time she'd go easy on them though, because she was also feeding her Kenshin as well.

So I finished one…. Now, the other one's for the people interested in blood, screaming, and ect… As for something I just noticed.. Hittocere is not Aki or Kenshin's father. He's just one of those people you like to hate this time. There is another side to him, but you saw a little of it… He's really, really, mean some days…


	9. Act VIIIb The End to the Memories

**Act VIII. The End to the Memories Ending B.**

This is the end… sad eh? For future reference Hittocere and his sister are not cult leaders and they are 'original characters' that I designed. I apologize since OC's make lots of complications, but I've been writing about them a lot outside of FanFic . net, I really just put them in just to mess with you guys. Sorry that this chapter is kind of long and does a lot of twisting that doesn't really go where I meant it, but it has to end somewhere doesn't it? I do need to get a point about Hittocere's feelings and motives across, he's really not as bad as I paint him to be in this one, he does plot though. I promise it's not all mushy, with him and Kenshin kun it's always complicated. After all, Hitokiri make everything overly complicated. Enjoy, for it is the last addition to this particular one. Oh, and I will eventually fix the errors I left behind, I don't use a plot grid or anything if ya hadn't noticed so I forgot stuff… Gomen.

It was worse than he could have predicted, the Battosai had fallen to the floor. The images of her falling there just like Tomoe had left him there. To see the same thing happen yet again with Kaoru. To yet again be absolutely powerless to prevent it. Hittocere smirked, flicking the blood off the sword into his face. He didn't flinch he sat there motionless, his emotions were fighting to gain control. The Kenshin that had once stayed with Kaoru was fighting to see her, but the Battosai knew it would only do more harm than good…. Mia shook her head. This was almost too cruel for Hittocere.

Since Sasha's murder he had grown far less tolerant of people's mistakes. Anyone who knew him then would have known that this behavior was unlike him. He smiled cruelly and threw the sword through the door. Mia shuttered at the sound of metal scrapping metal. Hittocere walked out satisfied, the Battosai was out cold so he couldn't torment him anymore.

"Sash… I'll know what to do, just be patient a little while longer," Hittocere mumbled. Mia stayed behind this time, she was actually the more concerned one for once. It probably was something about Hittocere having serious revenge issues because of his sister's own murder. Ever since he had been just slightly off his rocker, slightly more cynical, and even slightly cruel. She knew he had planned a small demonstration, but this… This was even beyond cruel, even for revenge. Then again maybe it was all Hittocere's plan from the beginning. Then again maybe she'd never know, he was crazy enough at the moment that he probably belonged in an Insane Asylum, only he'd probably burn the place down before he was treated.

"What happened… What made you so vengeant and psycho?" Mia mumbled, her eyes then locked on the fresh corpse before her. 'There's something wrong, something so familiarly tactical.' She looked at the Battosai then at the corpse again. There was something wrong there. She just couldn't place her fingers on it. "What could it be?"

Memory- Hittocere, 13 years before

Waves crashed below against the cliff face. A young version of Hittocere stood silently, he was recalling the meeting that would had just let out. His subordinates were incapable of doing anything he swore. He and Sasha were the only ones who knew the truth that they weren't from there… It was just a convent lie currently. He had left his sword at the meeting, but rather than stay the whole time and listen to them bluff their way through he left barely after the meeting had begun. Sasha had stayed behind to listen this time.

Her position was far more important than any of the members in that room figured, and it was more important than any of theirs. Hittocere's sister was his accomplice in many crimes, and missions. Between the two of them they had enough kills that even someone of the Bakamitsu caliber would be scared. Sasha returned an hour or so after he had arrived. She relayed the meeting's information quickly, explaining any thoughts of general requests along the way. One was that he should take over Japan. He laughed, it was actually funny that they suggest that…

"They should know better than to say that… They might find themselves residing within a republic. Why would I want to run a country anyways Sash?" Hittocere half complained, she stood next to him in endless beauty. Her dark charcoal hair ran loose down her back over her armor, the black section of it blending with her kimono she was wearing.

"You know we could just slaughter them all Hitto. You know they are just worthless Christian pigs…" she said looking down off the cliff to the stained glass of the hidden chapel, "after all look what they did to our friends in Espana." She looked off the cliff amused, her voice held more than a bit of annoyance. She pulled the top of her kimono open a little to cool down, the top her armor lay underneath exposed. Hittocere almost looked like a traveling priest, which was funny considering he wasn't even close to innocent. The irony being he hated priests with passion that could destroy the Moon twice with ease.

"We could Sash… but that really wouldn't make much difference. The idea is to teach them a lesson whilst we enjoy tormenting them with their own defeat," Hittocere replied looking down at the sea below. His hair had been shorter then, but his ambition had been endless. Sasha looked at his eyes and laughed. She saw them sparkling again, meaning he was coming up with one of his 'plans'. She had been in more than one of them of course, and knew whatever it was would be entertaining to say the least.

"Well we could tell them that savior was just a man and that their whole religion is just a bunch of bullshit. That would be fun Hitto," Sasha replied pulling her hair together and throwing it gently on one shoulder.

"Fun indeed, but we needn't do that. As long as it teaches them ethics I'm fine with it. Although some respect from some of our English comrades would be all well and good," Hittocere said flopping down on the grass beside her. He spread out as wide as his robes would let him, boy he hated this disguise. She smiled, and plopped down beside him on the grass.

"At least the grass wasn't wet this time brother… What's wrong?" she asked looking at his disgusted face, "was it something I said Hitto? Hittocere?" Sasha looked at his face to see it full of an emotion she had rarely seen since they had arrived, confusion.

"Sasha, don't you think there's something wrong? I mean women so badly mistreated, and the same power hogging men, the politicians that you and I both remember… There's not really a salvation or anything either. The after life, all it is death," Hittocere replied, "You remember right? The calm that is eternal sleep… Why don't they realize that this is the hell they speak of? There isn't really a worse place for to go… After we came here I almost forgot the teachings when we first arrived. Then of course there was the war. That was what really clarified what I first thought, that this place is its own little special version of hell. Heaven, that's just space and the stars above remember? And then… what really _**is**_ in between… it's that clear blue sky above us." Hittocere just stared up at the sky.

Sasha was looking at it too now, she knew what he meant. Religion didn't really change anything since they really didn't understand what the founder of their religion was trying to tell them. In the end they just made his teachings into a world spread set of lies written by the ruler Constantine. The bible was nothing more than a fictional book after he had finished editing it.

"I just don't understand, why are you allowing the spread of this nonsense brother? It's not really helping them ya know?" Sasha understood most of his plans, but sometimes he was just more confusing then she could interpret. She really didn't see the plan yet at that point in time.

"It's not that it's not nonsense… It's just that the principle of teaching others to treat other people they way they want to be treated… Isn't that just another form of equivalent exchange?" he hinted, Sasha nodded seeing a little more of the point, "so there's a little bit of fiction around it… it still teaches them what they should already do. My point is that I have no reason to destroy it yet, their beliefs are about as real as our beliefs of the Balance, but there's just has a lot more folklore you know?" She got the message, but the thought he mentioned earlier was now bugging her. She spread herself out on the sun-soaked grass beside her elder brother. The two of them sat there for a while thinking to themselves.

"Lord Hittocere, your orders?" a voice penetrated. Hittocere's eyes flashed and he was back in the castle.

end of memory- Hittocere

He was defiantly annoyed by the sudden appearance of one of his officers. He had shouted that last bit rather loudly in his ear. The officer looked rather worried at Hittocere's annoyed look. Hittocere just walked away in his thoughts, Sasha had left him stranded in hell with only his thoughts to protect him from the deafening silence. The Battosai was having his issues with that too right now since he hadn't seen the light.

"Orders… Back out of the way and await the Battosai's course of action. Only update me if Mia sees it fit," he replied in a flat tone. So maybe if the Battosai saw through his plan he'd forgive him, just maybe. Even Mia hadn't figured it out yet, man was he really that complex? Although it might have seemed complicated it really wasn't. The final stages of his plan were starting to come into view. Along with that extremely long set of stairs leading to the tower. Oi, next time he was going to have fewer stairs. This was just ridiculous, he was skinny enough he **had** to wear a belt to keep his pants on his waist where he wanted them.

Something brutally obvious now was that Sasha had been keeping his weight up. Now without her he had lost enough weight to look like Battosai, just like a future teen idol. That last thought made him feel sick, him an idol? Well the devil had fans too…

Memory- Sasha, 2 months earlier

The golden sun shown happily down upon him and Sasha as they walked towards an old refuge. She was almost happy, his sister had finally let go of her misery and seen a form of happiness she normally could only wish for. She hadn't done it on her own of course; she had amnesia after an extremely dangerous battle which had barely come out of alive. Not that she had chosen to have it or anything…

The only person in the world she recognized was Hittocere. He had taken her on a walk that day, it had seemed to be an innocent day… Or so he had thought. After Sasha had gotten her severe case of amnesia he had noticed she hadn't remembered anything at all actually. The only thing she recognized was him really was his extremely abnormal hair color, which really hadn't surprised him. Now he almost forgiven the person who had injured her severely enough to cause it. Besides the fact he had finishing blow to their skull himself.

Her memories had started to come back slowly, but it was only the pleasant ones. Hittocere watched in silent bliss as she didn't remember the things she had done. After all he knew what she had, and it was nothing to be proud of here… Sasha followed him gracefully; he had almost forgotten she possessed such perfect balance, let alone the ageless beauty of youth.

"Hitto Chan… Where are we going?" Sasha asked sweetly. She was wearing a light cyan sun dress with a dark tealish scarf over her shoulders. Hittocere just watched as Sasha twirled around blissfully. She didn't have a care in the world, and she made sure everyone knew it.

"You'll see Sash… you'll see," he replied amused at her cheerfulness. As Hittocere led her to her old favorite place he couldn't help but feel a bit paranoid. He felt as though these were the last moments he was going to see his sister happy. Unfortunately he knew those feelings usually come true… He only awaited the inevitable now, which is never is a good thing.

"Hitto Chan! This is so pretty! This is it isn't it?!?" Sasha shouted. He smiled and nodded, they had arrived at an old Sakura garden. It was in full bloom and was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. The petals danced around Sasha as she twirled under a nearby tree, Hittocere regretted nothing in that moment. It was the happiest he had ever been, not even his favorite pastime beat his sister's beauty combined with her unlimited happiness.

"Sash, do you remember the time I took you to the beach for the first time?" he asked leaning against a tree as she splashed in the small stream. She nodded, and splashed him. He pretended to get mad and chased her along the garden.

"I did that to you last time too didn't I brother?" Sasha laughed as she ran ahead. Hittocere relaxed and let out a small growl to scare her. Sasha jumped, and stopped to turn around. Hittocere had her already it was to late. He had wheeled around as she turned and started tickling her. Sasha laughed and fell into the grass dragging a surprised Hittocere down with her. She giggled madly as he tickled her.

"Yeah, and I got even last time too. Now you promise to stop splashing me?" he said holding her down and still tickling her. Sasha was laughing so hard all she could do was nod. He stopped and helped her up, "you'll never change Sash, you will always be a goof deep down." Sasha smiled again, his heart felt warm again as she started twirling in the blossoms again.

Like all of the great things in life it did not last forever, as she started to slow down a shot rang through the air. She fell amongst the blossoms slowly, not realizing what was happening. Hittocere ran over to her, his eyes flooded, and his cheeks flush. He looked around to see no one, his anger was not to be withheld. Upon further investigation he found the gunman responsible. He had the gun at his own head as he hit the ground. Hittocere let out a scream of agony… It was almost inhuman.

As he made his way back to Sasha where he saw her trying to grab one of the petals. He handed her the closest one and then she put it just above his ear. A warm tear fell from his weary golden eyes. She could no longer speak, but her lips made clear words for him to read. _I happy that such beauty can surround me at my worst moment brother. Do not blame yourself, for it was not your doing. I will wait for you at the gates… Goodbye Hitto Chan..._

Hittocere held his sister close as he felt her chi dissipate, he couldn't let go. He wouldn't let her leave alone, that would be unforgivable. He bent down and gently kissed her forehead after shutting her glossy pale lavender eyes. He carried her lifeless body away from her now defiled paradise.

end of Memory-Sasha

The Battosai opened his eyes to find the room deserted except for Mia who sat watching him across the room. A blood chilling scream had echoed through the frozen air of the castle awakening him. The Battosai remembered watching her body fall and felt his heart grow heavy. He had felt her look at him one last time, her lips moved but her voice was nearly caught in her throat. All he could hear was, "don't worry Kenshin, I'll be fine." Then she had slowly fallen to the floor with a soft thud. Reality rushed back as he looked for the man responsible.

"I have something to say to you Battosai, something you need to know. You will listen," Mia paused as Battosai pounded his fist into the ground again and again. His heartbeat speed up, he could feel the blood rushing through his veins like ice on a grill.

"Why... why should I listen to you? All you and that bastard have ever done is make my life a living hell! Kaoru did nothing to him, yet he despised her. Are you happy now witch?" Battosai yelled. Warm tears flowed down his cheeks, taking the joy he had once had. Mia looked almost depressed as she sat down on the other side of the room.

"Really? No, I won't ever be happy again," she replied solemnly, "neither will Lord Hittocere for that matter, in a world with this much sorrow it is not worth the time or effort to feel joy. Lady Sasha was right all along the world is a living hell, to understand this is to understand life." She looked pale at that point Battosai noticed. When she mentioned Sasha her facial expression when dark and showed signs of severe depression.

"What happened to her, Sasha wasn't it? Is that what made him so hostile towards happiness?" the Battosai asked. Battosai had nearly forgotten that there was a sister involved besides his own. Mia held a blood stained blade in her hands, she cringed at the mention of Sasha, imaging the dark look on Hittocere's face.

"She died," she sighed painfully, "at the hands of an assassin. She was shot in front of Lord Hittocere. Listen please, there is something more! I don't think this is what it looks like. Hittocere isn't this cruel, there has to be something more that we're not seeing!" Her eyes grew wide with assumptions, but the Battosai's golden eyes held such a fierce look of anger. He stood up and took the sword from the door where Hittocere had thrown it. Mia put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Revenge is out of your reach, you can't kill him," Mia whispered to him, he moved her away. He held the sword at an awkward angle, trying to understand what Hittocere was dealing with… He just couldn't comprehend how something so simple could go so wrong. It had been several years, but it seemed as bad as Tomoe's death to him. Now three innocent women were dead, and all of them had some connection to an assassin that wasn't as cruel or evil as everyone thought.

"I don't know what I should do, but I won't let him get away will killing Kaoru dono. I won't forgive him either," the Battosai said going towards the door, "I will stop him, even if it means I have to die." The Battosai's eyes hardened as he walked past her towards the tower where Hittocere waited. He didn't notice the stairs however, he was already too enveloped in his own thoughts and memories…

That day flooded back to him… The day that the Battosai was again released from the darkness of his soul, the day Kaoru truly met all of him. At first he had been worried, but after watching his interactions with his friends he wasn't worried anymore. Kaoru had actually warmed up that side of his personality immensely, however that also made his power a lot weaker. Just like with Tomoe…

"_Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as the red haired Samurai stirred. _She cared, she probably had done more than that, but now he would never know. All it was because one person wanted revenge! How long, how long would it be 'til people can see that revenge is NOT the answer? He wanted desperately to hold Kaoru tightly in his arms, he wanted to show her he care, and most of all he wanted to tell her what he had kept so distant from her to begin with.

"_I take back what I said before about threatening the crowd and not us," Kaoru whispered to Sano._ Kaoru had always seen past it, he knew she did, why else had she and the others come to back him up? It wasn't some simple idolization thing, it was something so much deeper, to him at the very least.

_Kaoru could feel the tears that she had fought so hard to keep back fall down her cheeks. Kenshin had never told her about this, but why did he hide his sorrow behind his tragic smile. All those times he had fought to protect Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Megumi._ She had felt so lost, and he must have seemed so foreign to her. She must have felt so lonely, her last moments were almost tragic. She had thought she had not known him at all thanks to these morons…

'_It must be a nightmare… but this man's warmth, it's exactly like Kenshin's maybe he's lying…' Kaoru thought, but then she felt his heartbeat increase as she held him tighter. _She was deceived into thinking that Hittocere actually cared, well maybe he had… But to kill her like that, his anger must be close to unbearable.

_"She died," she sighed painfully, "at the hands of an assassin. Listen please, there is something more! I don't think this is what it looks like. Lord Hittocere isn't this cruel, there has to be something more that we're not seeing!"_ He just couldn't understand what Mia had been saying, it was like she had said it in some foreign language or something. 'Something more that we're not seeing!' The Battosai winced, his wounds were still, bugging him, though not as much as before. As he reached the top of the stairs he felt a breeze make its way towards him from an open window.

As he reached the door to he notice Hittocere was sitting by the window, zoned out. His golden eyes were just worn out, as if age was starting to finally catch up to him. The Battosai nudged the door open to catch his attention, Hittocere did not take his focus from the courtyard. He merely stood up with his own sword.

"What do you perceive Battosai?" Hittocere asked bluntly. It was the moment of truth. Did he realize what exactly was going on? The Battosai shifted uncomfortably, he had just seen the very man in front of him cut down Kaoru. Now he was being asked about what he had seen. Mia's words came back to him again, 'Something more that we're not seeing!' The Battosai took a second to look around the room, his face went pale. There next to the bed was a figure he all too clearly recognized.

Aki lay slumped against the wall, blood trickled down from her temple. Her kimono was still wrapped tightly around her, but it was blown slightly open by the breeze. Her weapons lay on the floor next to Hittocere, they were cloaked in blood. Her breaths were shallow, sweat ran down her brow line.

"Perceive? That you're just another ruthless murderer! You are no better than the man who killed your sister!" the Battosai walked over to Aki. She started to stir, but stayed still on the floor. Hittocere pretty much snarled, he stood up sword in hand. The look of hatred sent chills down Kenshin's spine. His eyes held such resentment that the Battosai froze.

"How dare you… How dare you compare me to such filth, you common swine. You just insured your execution," Hittocere said in a tone that should have farmed ice. The Battosai was officially scared of him now, he couldn't move and this man had more than enough rage to torment him as long as he lived.

"Kenshin!" someone yelled, out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure. She was dressed in white, and her familiar features when she saw the sword at his neck. Tears flowed from her eyes as she ran towards him, her hair fell from its bonds as well.

"Kaoru dono? But how?" he breathed carefully. Hittocere would not move the sword so he could breathe normally. She wrapped her arms around his chest, her head against his breast plate. Her warmth assured he wasn't delusional this time.

"Don't!" she screamed as Hittocere brought back his sword. It was too late, he let loose a blow so powerful and so intense that it sent his head flying… Or so it felt.

Reality

The Battosai felt a huge ache on his head where something had smacked it hard. He opened his eyes to see Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko standing in front of him unharmed. Kaoru actually was wrapped around his chest still. Yahiko was staring at Sanosuke who held his reinforced wooden blade. His head was pounding, and Kaoru was making it hard for him to breathe.

"See I told you it would wake him up!" Sanosuke was looking at Yahiko with one of his weird grins. He ran a hand across his head to see how big the lump was. He cringed as it throbbed again. His senses told him he was still in the forest, but that the presence that had threatened them before was gone now. Kaoru released him for a second to look at something. Yahiko was looking at it too. It was a dark figure in the tree line.

"Go now, while you can. I will wish for your safe passage home," the mysterious woman said. The Battosai opened his eyes to look at her. Recognition of the woman nearly made him twitch, he had seen that raven hair before. The markings on her face were unmistakable, if not for the fact she was alone he might have figured it out sooner.

"Which way should we leave Sasha?" he asked returning to his Rurouni state unconsciously. She smiled and pointed to her left. They heard screams and shrieks coming from father back in the forest.

"It seems that Hittocere sends his blessings as well, even in death. I will deal with them, you need to do what he could not now Battosai," Sasha added before walking away. Sanosuke and the others remained silent looking at Kenshin strangely.

"What would that be you crazy lady?" Sanosuke shouted annoyed. Kenshin smiled and bowed his head slightly in her wake.

"Sano, lets just go home… I think that's what he really wanted in the end," Kenshin revealed. With their long and frighting adventure over the group from the Kamiya dojo returned to Tokyo. Upon their return they were immediately detained and questioned for Kenshin's questionable behavior. Kenshin worked his magic once again and they were released within the hour. The returned to the dojo at last. Where Kaoru took her bath that she had waited for a week just to have. Kenshin of course just prepared for the next obsicale that would come his way.

After all, Hitokiri always make everything overly way complicated, just like you can always count on Auron from Final Fantasy X to complicate things.

FINE


End file.
